


Keep in Touch

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Burn Notice, Revenge (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Epistolary, F/M, Gen, Humor, Texting, common ground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Emily meet in Paris, as both are trying to take down the same man. </p><p>Michael and Emily completely hate each other. </p><p>Fiona and Nolan completely hit it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep in Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/gifts).



**Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** I KNOW WHY YOU’RE HERE. LEAVE NOW AND STAY AWAY

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** I HAVE YOUR MONEY

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** Nice bluff

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** back at you

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** not bluffing. dude in the sunglasses, right? Knew you weren’t a Jacuzzi salesman

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** blonde in the green dress?

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** I should have realized why I spent all morning looking for my luggage

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** And I should have figured out why you beat me to the afternoon meet. A flat tire? That is just petty....

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** I KNOW WHO YOU’RE TRYING TO TAKE DOWN, I GOT HERE FIRST

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** I’M JUST HERE TO NETWORK

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** Oh really? Because I just forwarded you all the files that YOU have on your target

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** you’re a hacker? I’ve known a lot of hackers, and you don’t have the hacker personality

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** never mind that. I can tell this isn’t a sanctioned mission. Go home or see your face in a viral video

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** you go home or you might end up getting taken down along with Pierre.

 **Text Message To Michael, From *Name Withheld*:** I guess we’ll just have to see who takes Pierre down first

 **Text Message To Emily, From *Name Withheld*:** I guess we will

 

\-----

_Later that evening…._

**Text message from Nolan:** I’m not sure if your sweetie and my bestie are rivals 

**Text message from Nolan:** or just two grumpycats who won’t admit they’re on the same side

 **Text message from Nolan:** but it was nice to meet you

 **Text message from Fiona:** you too. Michael’s still moping that he didn’t get to finish his 23-step plan.

 **Text message from Nolan:** LOL tell me about it. Emily's complaining too. There’s plenty of injustice in the world, no need for a revengeopoly.

 **Text message from Fiona:** lmao. Considering we all just took down one of the dumbest, most disgusting thugs in Paris

 **Text message from Fiona:** You’d think they’d want to celebrate. Maybe some champagne, a nice hotel. A few days vacation

 **Text message from Nolan:** but they can’t take time off when someone, somewhere, is acting like a dick. 

**Text message from Fiona:** exactly. Why do we put up with them?

 **Text message from Nolan:** Friendship? Loyalty? Secretly enjoying watching them twist the metaphorical knife?

 **Text message from Fiona:** I’d enjoy watching more if the knife weren’t metaphorical

 **Text message from Nolan:** oh why am I always so enthralled by psychotic killers. Is it because they all have such terrific hair?

 **Text message from Fiona:** thank you, sweetie. And I’m not psychotic. I just believe in justifiable homicide.

 **Text message from Nolan:** I’d laugh but I’m not sure you’re kidding. Is it wrong that I care more about how much I love your shoes than that?

 **Text message from Fiona:** Shoes are my addiction, so that sounds reasonable to me. By the way, I love your shoes also, and your tie too. Michael never dresses up if not for a mission.

 **Text message from Nolan:** In Em’s circles, a cocktail dress is basically _always_ a weapon

 **Text message from Fiona:** A good dress IS always a weapon

 **Text message from Fiona:** And a good dress can hide lots of other weapons too

 **Text message from Nolan:** I’m not hitting on you btw, I just think that’s amazing hot

 **Text message from Fiona:** :) So where are u guys off to now?

 **Text message from Nolan:** I want to see the Adele concert in Prague over the weekend. Em agreed to it. Easily.

 **Text message from Fiona:** Hmmmm sounds suspicious

 **Text message from Nolan:** IKR? Running profiles on the locals to try and figure out her target

 **Text message from Fiona:** I don’t even bother any more. I have to choose my battles

 **Text message from Fiona:** And my battles are usually MICHAEL YOU WILL LET ME BACK YOU UP AS A SNIPER OR I WILL TASER YOU

 **Text message from Nolan:** LOL oh if only I had that option

 **Text message from Fiona:** I wish there were some kind of brainwashing or torture method that could be used to drill the concept of “RETIRED” into his head

 **Text message from Nolan:** I’m afraid we’re constantly going to have to deal with the issue of revengelapse

 **Text message from Fiona:** is there a name for what Michael and Emily are? I mean, besides ‘obsessed,’ ‘ridiculous,’ ‘pain in the ass,’ etc.

 **Text message from Nolan:** Hmmm… vengeaholics? revenganiacs? compulsive poetic justice disorder?

 **Text message from Fiona:** yes to all those

 **Text message from Nolan:** maybe we should make them work together and call them the justice league

 **Text message from Fiona:** yes, because they need more of a savior complex than they already have

 **Text message from Nolan:** good point. we could call them avengers: earth’s mightiest control freaks

 **Text message from Fiona:** now that fits them to a tee

 **Text message from Nolan:** you and Michael have any plans?

 **Text message from Fiona:** swiss alps, romantic cabin, no contact with anyone

 **Text message from Nolan:** I thought you tried that in Ireland?

 **Text message from Fiona:** yeah, but I made the mistake of allowing Michael to keep his passports, money, and phone. Not this time

 **Text message from Nolan:** you are a font of wisdom :)

 **Text message from Fiona:** that’s what I always say ;) but srsly can u monitor electronic activity at our cabin and alert me if he tries anything

 **Text message from Nolan:** absolutely. You don’t get to be a tech giant by going all weak kneed at getting into people’s private business

 **Text message from Fiona:** I like a man with a poor sense of boundaries 

**Text message from Nolan:** aw, aren’t you the sweetest thing

 **Text message from Fiona:** I always say that too. Good luck with your friend and her unending mission of righteous anger

 **Text message from Nolan:** good luck with your bf and his issues

 **Text message from Fiona:** if only issues could be solved with good swift kick to the head, I’d have no problems

 **Text message from Nolan:** Well you don’t really know that’s not the solution unless you try it a few hundred times

 **Text message from Fiona:** I like the way you think. Enjoy prague

 **Text message from Nolan:** enjoy kidnapping Michael

 **Text message from Fiona:** I plan to :) let's you and me keep in touch though

 **Text message from Nolan:** definitely. it was a pleasure to meet you, Fiona

 **Text message from Fiona:** And you.


End file.
